The present invention relates to a ventilating skate.
A conventional one-row skate is shown in FIG. 1, wherein the skate includes a skate body 11, a skate sleeve 12, a wheel support 13 and wheel members 14. The skate body 11 is formed with lace holes for a lace member 15 to pass therethrough. In addition, the skate body 11 is formed with ventilating holes 16 with various shapes so as to ventilate the interior of the skate body 11 and keep a user's foot comfortable.
The skate sleeve 12 is made of sponge and fitted in the skate body 11 to separate the user's foot from the skate body 11 and protect the user's foot. The wheel support 13 is mounted under the skate body 11 and the wheel members 14 are rotatably mounted on the wheel support 13 at equal intervals. A brake block 17 is disposed at a rear end of the wheel support 13.
Several shortcomings exist in the above skate as follows:
1. The ventilating holes of the skate body permit the interior of the skate body to communicate with the ambient environment so that the hot air inside the skate body can flow out of the skate body to avoid sweating and uncomfortable feeling of the user. However, such ventilating holes are directly formed on the skate body and cannot be closed in cold weather or at wet site. This will make the user's foot feel uncomfortable.
2. The conventional skate is provided with no other entertaining device and is monotonous.